


Amongst Ourselves (One-Shot Series)

by TheNonKingOfThyUniverse



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Funny, Gen, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNonKingOfThyUniverse/pseuds/TheNonKingOfThyUniverse
Summary: Blue's perspective of Crewmate life on the Skeld as he searches for the Impostor. (Updates Daily 5:00 PM EDT, Loosely Connected Chapters, Low Word Count)
Relationships: Pink/Red (Among Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Amongst Ourselves (One-Shot Series)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyone who's bored](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyone+who%27s+bored).



> If I actually owned anything, I wouldn't be here.

**The Skeld Saga #1**

Blue leaned against the wall, rubbing his hands together, trying to figure out how to successfully divert power to Communications. Ever since it has been rumored that there was an “Impostor” among the Crewmates, all sorts of disasters occurred.

The oxygen was depleted at the beginning of their trip, and they were all forced to put on their suits, hiding their identities. The lights have been turned off throughout the ship not too long ago, preventing them from actually seeing anything. An Communications was pretty much broken.

Yet, after almost a whole month on the Skeld, they still had to keep going, despite the many difficulties that they had to fight against. They couldn’t turn back now.

\-----

“EMERGENCY MEETING!”

Blue zoomed out of Electrical as he navigated his way to the Cafeteria, where all and any emergency meetings were held. They were only held when someone seemed suspicious of being an Impostor, or when there was something important to announce.

Blue sat on a plastic blue chair, surrounding his fellow Crewmates, as their eyes glued onto Red, who called the meeting.

Red sighed as he (or she, they were in their suits all day,) pulled out a large folder of papers and files. Red slammed them into the table where they were all gathered around, and sighed.

“Hello, everyone. This emergency meeting has been held to announce that the number of problems on this ship have drastically increased in the last few days. I have come up with more tasks that we must finish before this month is over.”

\-----

Blue groaned as he flipped through his own personal packet. He had to do about fifteen whole tasks.

He stepped into Electrical once more, preparing to connect the broken, sliced in half wires that were everywhere as he sat onto the ground and leaned against the wall, calculating which wires would have to connect to which ones as he released an exasperated sigh.

Then the doors closed behind him.


End file.
